The Reason
by bloodofstorm
Summary: : "Apanya yang kakak, Ndon! Mana ada kakak yang ngebiarin adiknya diambil sama orang lain! Dan sejak ada si Netherland sialan itu.. Lo nggak pernah peduli lagi sama gua!" / Sekuel from Not Just a Big Sister. Mind to R&R?


**Summary: "Apanya yang **_**kakak**_**, Ndon? Mana ada **_**kakak**_** yang ngebiarin adiknya diambil sama orang lain? Dan sejak ada si Netherland sialan itu.. Lo nggak pernah peduli lagi sama gua!"**

**

* * *

**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**The Reason (c) Mahira Hasna Fakhriya**

**Starring: Male!Malaysia, Fem!Indonesia and the other character(s)**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rate: T, for ****language**

**Pairing(s): male!MalaysiaXfem!Indonesia, slight NetherIndo, slight MalayBrun(?), and the other pairing(s)**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), Semi-AU, Hetalia Gakuen style, aneh, lebay, norak, kayak sinetron, ide pasaran, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, incest.**

**Sebelum membaca fic ini, saya sarankan untuk membaca prekuelnya terlebih dahulu, Not Just a Big Sister. Semua hal yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini bukan tanggung jawab author.**

**Don't like, don't read. I've warn you:)**

**

* * *

**

**The Reason**

.

.

.

"Tugas minggu ini harus dikerjakan dikerjakan per-kelompok, satu kelompok berisi dua orang. Bebas, silahkan mencari patner."

Malaysia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sosok sang kakak yang ia inginkan menjadi patnernya dalam mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahnya. Ketika kedua manik hitamnya menemukan orang yang ia cari, bibirnya langsung bergerak mengeluarkan sebuah seruan.

"Indon!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Jantung si gadis berdetak cepat ketika menatap mata pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya, lantas Indonesia memalingkan wajah dan langsung berjalan mendekati Filipina, mengabaikan panggilan dari si _playboy _Asia Tenggara.

"Filipina, belum dapet patner, 'kan? Sama aku aja, ya."

"Oh, Indonesiya. Baiklah."

Malaysia terdiam, ia menyadari akhir-akhir ini Indonesia memang menjauh darinya dan mengacuhkan semua hal. Ia tahu, ini bukan masalah Final Piala AFF beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi ini karena malam itu. Malam di mana mereka berdua bertengkar hebat, dan berujung pada insiden dirinya mengecup Indonesia di depan rumahnya.

Seketika wajah Malaysia memanas ketika mengingat hal tersebut, ia langsung menampar-nampar pipinya agar tidak berubah menjadi seperti tomat milik Spain. Ia tahu, Indonesia tidak akan mau menjadi patnernya untuk tugas kali ini, lantas Malaysia berbalik dan merangkul pundak Brunei yang tengah duduk sambil memandangi rubik di tangannya.

"Brun, lu sama gua aja, ya!" ajak Malaysia sambil duduk di bangku di samping Brunei yang kosong.

Brunei menaikkan alisnya, lalu melirik takut-takut ke arah Malaysia. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin berbicara, namun suaranya tak keluar karena takut ucapannya akan membuat Malaysia marah. Sedikit-sedikit, suaranya mulai keluar dan akhirnya terucaplah kalimat pertanyaan dari pemuda bertubuh mungil ini.

"B-bukannya Kak Malaysia mau sama Kak Indonesia?" tanya Brunei takut-takut.

"Nggak! Abis gua pikir-pikir lagi, ogah ah gua sama dia! Lagian juga dia maunya sama Filipina!" jawab Malaysia dengan nada ketus. Bohong. Ia tau perkataan Brunei benar, namun Malaysia memang seperti itu. Egonya terlalu tinggi, sekalipun di hadapan sang adik.

Brunei kembali melirik-lirik takut, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi yang waktu malam-malam Kak Malaysia—" Brunei berhenti berbicara. Ia baru sadar kalau yang menjadi patnernya berbicara ini adalah Malaysia, seseorang yang mempunyai ego tinggi dan err, galak. Lantas Brunei langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak berani mengambil resiko terkena semprot dari mulut Malaysia.

"Malem-malem gua apa, Brun?"

_Tuh, kan.._ Batin Brunei ngeri. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang melenceng jauh dari topik dan untungnya, Malaysia tertipu dengan trik mengalihkan pembicaraan versi Brunei.

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, membuat murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali kelas Asia Tenggara. Malaysia kembali mencari-cari Indonesia, bermaksud untuk berbicara dengannya—Malaysia ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Indonesia seperti dulu, sebelum malam itu terjadi.

Andai saja ia dapat menahan emosinya.

Malaysia menghela napas, sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Indonesia membencinya—tidak, dibenci lebih menyenangkan karena Indonesia biasanya akan menanggapi semua ejekannya dengan balas mengejek dan berakhir dengan pertarungan tanpa pemenang dan luka-luka di seluruh tubuh.

Indonesia mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya tak ada.

Bola matanya kembali menangkap siluet Indonesia yang tengah melangkah dengan santai ke arah kantin, namun gadis itu tidak sendiri—ada Netherlands di sampingnya, dengan tawa yang berderai dari mulut keduanya. Malaysia dapat merasakan dadanya bergemuruh hebat saat melihat pemandangan itu, ia benci Netherlands. Ia benci Netherlands karena pemuda—ralat, pria itu yang membuat sang kakak lupa dengannya.

Ia benci Netherlands yang membuat Indonesia tersiksa selama tiga ratus lima puluh tahun.

Ia benci Netherlands yang datang pada mereka tiba-tiba, dan merusak hubungan persaudaraan yang erat diantaranya dan Indonesia.

Jari-jari Netherlands bergerak menggapai jemari Indonesia, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, membuat si gadis melati bersemu merah. Malaysia yang berada di belakang mereka tak dapat menahan emosinya, dengan suara rendah, ia mendesis marah yang pastinya dapat di dengar oleh kedua orang di depannya, namun hanya satu yang mendengar dan merespon.

"Tangannya, lepas.."

Indonesia seketika menoleh ke belakang, dan kedua manik coklat gelapnya membesar tatkala mendapati sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya dan orang di sampingnya. Seketika ia melepas jemarinya yang digenggam oleh Nethere, takut akan kemarahan Malaysia.

Entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa takut dengan Malaysia, padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika sosok sang adik berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sekelebat peristiwa malam itu berulang lagi dalam benaknya—saat Malaysia membentaknya begitu kencang, memarahinya karena pulang pada larut malam, dan berakhir dengan insiden kecupan Malaysia yang mendarat di bibirnya.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat ketika ia mengingat peristiwa yang terakhir itu. Perlahan jemarinya merangkak naik menyentuh bibir merah mudanya—masih terasa. Ia masih dapat merasakan sentuhan Malaysia saat itu. Hangat.

Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak. Mereka itu bersaudara, mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama. Jatuh cinta—adalah kesalahan besar.

Netherlands yang baru menyadari Indonesia telah memutar tubuhnya dan berhenti berjalan, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tau siapa yang membuat Indische-nya membeku seperti itu, ia tau benar. Dan orang itu, orang yang sama dengan orang yang membuat Indische-nya stress karena kalah dalam Final Suzuki AFF.

"Kenapa lo ngejauh dari gua, Ndon?"

Suara itu, suara yang membuat darah Indonesia berdesir. Suara yang telah dihapalnya, suara yang selalu terdengar layaknya suara bocah lelaki di telinganya walaupun si empunya suara sudah remaja dan beranjak dewasa.

"Indon.."

"Berhenti manggil gua _Indon_!" jerit Indonesia marah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, nada bicaranya kali ini meninggi.

Netherlands kini sudah bersiap untuk membaur dengan kedua personifikasi negara berdarah melayu tersebut, namun tiba-tiba Belgium datang dan menahan kakaknya tersebut.

"Biarkan mereka, Broer.."

Netherlands akhirnya mengalah, ia terdiam di ujung koridor, bersama beberapa pasang mata yang tertarik untuk menonton setelah mendengar jeritan Indonesia.

Malaysia menghela napas, lalu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara rendah dan tenang, namun suara itu seakan menghimpit tubuh Indonesia dan berusaha membuatnya meledak.

"Kita itu bersaudara, bodoh! Kita itu kakak-adik, yang lo rasain dan lo lakukan waktu itu—waktu Nethere nganter gua pulang.. Itu salah besar!" jawab Indonesia.

Suara Indonesia memancing perhatian personifikasi negara lainnya, Vietnam dan Thailand yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, langsung terdiam dan menatap Indonesia dan Malaysia tanpa berkedip. Begitu juga Brunei yang baru saja usai melaksanakan ibadah shalat, langsung kembali ke arah musholla karena takut akan kemungkinan bahwa Indonesia akan mengamuk.

Mendengar perkataan Indonesia, emosi Malaysia memuncak. Kini Indonesia membawa-bawa nama ikatan darah yang ada di antara mereka. Bagaimana bisa Indonesia menyebut dirinya _kakak_ sementara dirinya tak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk bersama Malaysia? _Haha. Lucu sekali, Indon_.

"Apanya yang _kakak,_ Ndon? Mana ada _kakak_ yang ngebiarin adiknya diambil sama orang lain? Dan sejak ada si Netherlands sialan itu.. Lo nggak pernah peduli lagi sama gua!" Malaysia berteriak marah, suaranya menggelegar hingga ke ujung koridor. Ia tidak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata milik para personifikasi negara yang terbelalak dan mengarah kepadanya—Netherlands pun ikut terbelalak mendengar ucapan Malaysia, tangan besarnya terkepal, siap untuk meninju wajah tampan milik Malaysia.

Indonesia sendiri tak berbuat apa-apa, ia terlalu _shock_ dengan ucapan Malaysia barusan. Malaysia benar, sejak kedatangan Netherlands beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, Indonesia selalu bersama Nethere—seakan ia tak pernah mempunyai adik yang selalu menempel dengannya sebelum Nethere datang. Hingga saat England datang dan merenggut Malaysia, Indonesia juga tidak berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan adiknya tersebut. Berpuluh-puluh tahun setelah kemerdekaan dan Indonesia telah stabil, Indonesia selalu sibuk dengan hal lain dan tak pernah menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk Malaysia.

Kilasan masa lalu berputar di benak Indonesia, membuatnya merasa menyesal. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu bodoh? Apakah ini alasan Malaysia mengklaim kebudayaannya tahun 2009 lalu? Apakah juga ini alasan Malaysia mencuranginya di pertandingan Final AFF beberapa waktu lalu? Jika iya, mengapa ia tidak bisa menyadarinya?

Malaysia hanya menginginkan sedikit saja perhatian darinya, sedikit saja.

Dan pernyataan cinta Malaysia di malam itu—sekarang Indonesia baru menyadari betapa sungguh-sungguh Malaysia mengucapkannya saat itu.

Cara Malaysia menatapnya, caranya menggenggam erat jemari mungil Indonesia saat masih kanak-kanak dahulu, caranya menyerukan panggilan 'Indon' dengan tekanan tertentu di setiap silabelnya, semua itu—semuanya penuh arti. Setiap panggilan 'Indon' yang mengalir dari dalam mulut Malaysia, tak pernah mengandung kebencian, dendam maupun hal semacamnya, namun rasa sayang yang tak akan tergantikan—bahkan oleh seorang Nethere sekalipun.

"Malon.."

"Gue sayang sama lo, Ndon. Banget."

Indonesia tersentak. Ucapan itu lagi, ucapan yang terakhir keluar dari Malaysia pada malam itu. Ucapan yang membuatnya menyadari—menyadari betapa ia juga menyayangi sosok adik yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kedua tangan Malaysia terulur, merengkuh tubuh Indonesia, mendekapnya—tidak peduli berapa orang yang tengah menatap mereka. Samar-samar terdengar suara France yang berkata, 'Tuh, kan! Indonesia sama Malaysia aja nggak malu! Kenapa kau malu-malu, Seychelles?' Dan setelah suara France barusan, terdengar teriakan France diringi suara gaduh.

Belgium menatap kakaknya yang terdiam dengan tatapan putus asa, kali ini harapan Nethere untuk memiliki Indonesia pupus sudah, ia telah kalah. Ia kalah telak dengan Malaysia. Belgium tersenyum lembut, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Netherlands sambil berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Broer.."

Malaysia melepaskan dekapannya pada Indonesia, lalu menatap wajah ayu kakaknya tersebut. Mata Indonesia memerah, seperti ingin menangis. Melihat wajah Indonesia yang seperti itu, Malaysia tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Indonesia sambil berkata, "Ya ampun, Ndon.. Gini aja nangis, mana Indon yang galak?"

Indonesia menggembungkan pipinya, "Nggak sopan pegang-pegang kepala orang yang lebih tua." Omelnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Malaysia betul-betul membuatnya malu saat ini.

"Tapi lo masih kayak anak kecil, begini aja nangis."

"Berisiiik!"

Malaysia kembali tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak-acak benang-benang hitam di kepala Indonesia. Menyadari kini rambutnya berantakan, Indonesia menggerutu sambil merapikan rambutnya. Dengan sadis, dilontarkannya perkataan tajam kepada Malaysia, "Dasar sok keren."

"Tapi gua emang keren! Iya 'kan? Iya 'kaaan?"

"Berisik!"

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Halooo! Saya balik lagi dengan fic HAP XDDD Ini sekuelnya Not Just a Big Sister lhooo! Siapa hayo yang minta sekuel? Ada juga tuh reviewer yang mau ngasih uang kalo dikasih sekuel! Mana uangnya! Siniin! #ditabok Pokoknya saya puas abis nulis ini! Rasanya bahagiaaaa! XD**

**Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
